Weathering the Storm
by Taygeta
Summary: In the weeks following the events of "Needs to Know" (2x12), Macy finds herself still trying to find her witch powers, but she's distracted by her thoughts of Harry.


It had been several weeks after that moment.

Or _almost _moment?

Macy wasn't quite sure what it was...had she been daydreaming? Was it some kind of emerging power? It just felt so powerfully real...and then it wasn't.

She had already been on her toes around Harry for months now - knowing how he felt but feeling so unsure of her own feelings. It wasn't that Harry didn't make her feel calm and safe, but there was something about it all that made her feel scared and unsettled. And that moment - that _kiss _\- felt like the whole universe was shifting.

Macy prided herself on being brilliant about a lot of things, but she was never good at tackling truly life changing moments if it meant she had an easy exit to not tackle them.

"You don't think you should give it break?" The familiar accent of Harry's voice broke into her thoughts. "It's been four hours."

This week, Macy had been trying a series of meditations to get back her witch powers. She was still without them and, having given up her demon powers, Macy felt particular useless in the magical sense.

She kept her eyes closed, "If I have another break, I'll just end up upstairs drinking beers and eating gluten-free, carb-free cookies."

"That seems a bit...contradictory. But I didn't mean the meditation specifically," he replied. "I meant maybe you need to relax from the pursuit of...trying to get them back."

Macy opened her eyes at the suggestion, "Harry!"

"I didn't mean forever. I just meant a little break. You've done meditations. We've looked through several hundred books at this point. Mel has exhausted her supplies in trying to cast spells for not only you but our last few rounds of battling the end of the world. While you were in meditation, she and Maggie dragged Jordan to help bring back some much needed inventory to restock."

Macy took a breath and stood up to walk toward him, "And what are you doing?"

"Reading through the book of Elders," he said.

"To...?"

He sighed, "Help you get your powers back."

She laughed. At her laughter, he smiled brightly, leading her to say, "What? What is it?"

"It's just...it's nice to hear you laugh."

They shared one of their trademark glances before they both looked away.

"It's nice to laugh...I guess. I just - I feel so stupid now. I don't have any powers. Why was I so sure that losing my demon powers would help my witch powers come back? They co-existed before..."

"Hey now, you can't beat yourself up for wanting to bring back to the Power of Three. You were looking at the big picture and making a great sacrifice. We all admire you for that attempt."

"We're not better for it though. Even Jordan with his self-defense skills are more useful than me now out in the field."

"Hmm...so nothing has changed since you lost your demon powers? No shift in your senses? Anything out of the ordinary?"

Macy's brain thought back to their sort of kiss. Before she knew it, her face contorted a bit and Harry notice.

"What? What is it? What happened?"

Macy exhaled and said, "There's no way to say this without it being weird...and it's probably me being stupid and human and not remotely magic related."

Harry's eyes squinted, "I don't think I quite follow."

Maybe it was because this had been stirring in her mind for weeks. Maybe because she felt so hopeless about getting her powers back...that this was at least something...a different avenue of thought that maybe meant something...that she found herself blurting out what happened.

"The day I lost my powers - my demon powers - do you remember when you saw me trying to do a spell with the feather?"

He nodded, "Yes, I remember."

"And you said to me, 'It's not too late.'"

"Yes, something like that?"

"My brain may have had some kind of outer body experience where I...kissed you."

Harry's eyes widened and his jaw fell open a little, "Y-y-you...what?"

"It was just this thought and it felt so real and I don't know what it means and I keep on thinking about it and..." Macy found herself rambling, unable to make eye contact, and thorougly regretting having said anything in the process.

"Macy..."

She felt Harry's hands on her arms and felt a sense of calm as he looked into her eyes.

Before he gave her yet another easy way out by telling her it was perfectly normal to daydream, she felt her hands reach out to draw him closer. As she kissed him, her stomach was simultaneously in knots and made up of free-flying butterflies. It was physically improbable but there was this sense of electricity in the air.

Reluctantly, she came up for air and common sense. She met his eyes again and said, "It was something like that."

"Oh."

She was still in his arms as she continued nervously, "See - just me being human and stupid...not at all magic-related."

"Oh I would beg to differ on that..."

Before she knew it, he was kissing her. There was something about this kiss that was different, that spoke of the space in-between them closing. The walls that they had been keeping between them seemed to fall away.

Macy wondered then what she had been so afraid of, when this was who she obviously wanted all along.

Some moments later, she found herself asking, "So what happens now?"

They were sitting on a deck looking out into a beach sunset. Macy wasn't exactly sure where they went, but Harry had wisely orbed them out before Maggie, Mel, and Jordan could possibly return to see them as they were.

It amused Macy that she was taking Harry's recommended break from trying to find her powers after all, and she very much liked this break. Her head was resting against the crook of Harry's arm and her hands were intertwined with his. This was much better than any form of meditation.

"I don't know," he said. "What do you think?"

"We'll have to tell my sisters," she said. "Not that I think they'd be surprised."

He laughed and said, "Knowing Mel, there may be a betting pool."

"What if I hadn't said anything?" Macy found herself asking suddenly.

"Oh, we would have gotten here any way...somehow..."

"Did you always believe that?"

He shook his head, "No...but I wanted to believe it. I just...never knew if you did."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," she found herself saying.

"Don't be sorry for how you found me," he said. "I'm just glad that you did."

Suddenly, in the distance, they could hear thunder. The beautiful sunset was shifting to look more like a storm.

"I guess that's our cue to get back to reality," said Harry.

"Too bad I can't just wave my hand and have it disappear," said Macy jokingly as she made a hand-waving motion.

Harry and Macy watched in amazement as the gray clouds in the distance appeared to fade, letting the setting sun back in to return a spectacular sunset view.

She looked at her hand and said, "Did I do that?"

"I...don't know...can you bring it back?"

She looked out into the horizon and found herself calling for rain clouds with her mind. It wasn't quite a storm and it landed squarely on top of them, but sure enough she had made rain fall.

Macy and Harry found themselves laughing and dancing in the rain.

They were celebrating that The Power of Three was back, but as Harry pulled her in for an already familiar embrace, Macy knew they were also celebrating themselves and each other.


End file.
